Werewolf Rider (Rewritten)
by Aubrie1234
Summary: (Small warnings for mention of drugs, alcohol, and definitely some M/M romance later on) He may be young, but he could take care of himself. He had his own job at the age of 15, he could fight to protect himself, he had an apartment... But does that mean anything when he now transforms into a werewolf every night? Maybe a dead assassin can help, if only a little...
1. Chapter 1

Werewolf Rider (Rewritten)

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Staying with the Pleasures wasn't working out, so he left. They seemed to understand his reasons, because he didn't notice any reports about him going missing. He returned to Britain, to Chelsea, but awful memories assaulted him everywhere he went. And yet there was no other place Alex Rider would call home.

After faking his age and earning some money, he slowly progressed from sleeping in the park to renting an apartment, but it wasn't the same. Nothing could replace his old house, but he was trying to make the best of it. Not that he was doing well in that department, but still.

To his surprise, MI6 had left him alone. He hadn't seen or heard from them since he arrived, but he never stopped looking. His spy instincts wouldn't let him, not after Cairo. The thought of the Egyptian city made him shiver and there was no way for him to get out of it. Briefly, he thought of turning to drugs or beer to allow him to escape. But they weren't all that appealing. Not until he had a horrible night, his mind conflicted with nightmares every time he went to sleep.

Without sleep, he was horribly groggy the next morning, but lucky he didn't need to go to work. He fell asleep several times that day, only to wake up again because of nightmares. All the stress made him go out that night to escape, possibly with a stop at a pub along the way.

* * *

His eyes darted around when he entered the first pub he came across, taking note of all the drunken revelry and calm patrons. Not recognizing any threats, he went over to the bar and asked for any drink. Of course he had to show his fake license to prove he was old enough, where he was given a vodka martini. Different than what he expected, he didn't object, taking a few sips. He shivered as the liquid burned his throat, but continued to drink it. It would get him away from his nightmare that he called life.

After two more drinks Alex felt the alcohol taking hold and a blond man came over to sit beside him, also ordering a vodka martini. Alex glanced up at him and blinked, surprised. He must have been having delusions, as there was _no way_ that dead assassin was here.

"You know you are not old enough to drink, correct?" spoke the man. There was no trace of an accent, but the assassin had never had one before, so there was no proof.

"What do you know?" Alex snapped, "I could be in my 30s for all you knew." His temper had increased now that he was getting drunk.

"I know more about you than either of us would like to admit." the blond turned to meet Alex's eyes, his blue ones emotionless and hard, "Why are you here, Little Alex?"

"Like I'd tell you." Alex turned his head away, "You're supposed to be dead."

"I am not, but seeing as you are drunk, you would not be able to tell."

"I'm not that drunk..." said the boy, taking another gulp of his newest drink, a large ale.

"You are drunk enough. We should leave now, I think." Alex turned back to the man, glaring.

"Why should I leave with you? You're nothing but an illusion!" The man sighed.

"Then does this feel real to you?" The blond snatched Alex's free wrist quicker than his eyes could follow and twisted it painfully, forcing the boy to gasp. Putting his drink on the counter, Alex held his hurting wrist and gave the man a new look, one of complete shock.

"You're real... Then why didn't you say so?!"

"I already told you, but you did not believe me." Alex sat back, still glaring.

"Then why don't you just kill me? You could drag me out to an alley and do just that."

"Why would I want to? I had chances before and so did you, but we did not take them. Besides, you are drunk enough to be walked home."

"Did you spy on me?!" The man shrugged.

"Possibly. I know where you live and I do not want to hurt you." Alex rubbed his face tiredly; his night wasn't going like he wanted.

"...Fine. Somehow, I trust you, so don't break that trust." The man smiled and nodded. He paid for Alex's three drinks (despite the boy's protests), along with his own, and the two left. Alex was inebriated enough to have some trouble walking, forcing the man to hold one of his arms to keep the younger steady.

"You didn't have to do that, Yassen."

"I did. I saw you take out your wallet before and noticed you did not have enough money to pay for all three. How did you managed to fake an ID so well, though?" Alex wanted to shrug but didn't.

"I've still got some skills, not to mention helpful friends."

"I see." They were quiet for a time.

"...I guess I should be thanking you. Making my own way these past 2-and-a-1/2 months has been tough. Do you still work for Scorpia?"

"No. I left as soon as I woke up and they never found me. As for how I survived, MI6 found me on the plane, as I was still alive somehow, and sent me to a guarded hospital, where I escaped and went freelance for a time. Now I have enough money to live comfortably."

"And you don't have to worry about Scorpia, not after I took care of them."

"Yes, I should be thanking you for that. And I am surprised at your high alcohol tolerance."

"It was nothing. And you mean if I didn't have that I would be drunk by now? This is my first time drinking!" Yassen suddenly stopped and looked back, nearly tipping Alex over.

"What was that for?!" he snarled.

"Someone is following us. Please keep quiet." Alex didn't need to be told twice, as he followed the ex-assassin, but was still lagging behind slightly. He didn't know what was following them, but he trusted Yassen. It was strange to trust the man who had killed his uncle and nearly himself on several occasions, but he somehow did.

At first it was a fast walk but soon progressed into a run, where the elder had to practically drag the younger so they wouldn't be caught by whatever Yassen had been talking about. At this Alex began to be suspicious, but that was all dashed when he could hear the subtle click of claws on the sidewalk behind them. Deciding he didn't want to know and would be able to keep his balance better, the boy didn't look back.

They rounded a corner and stopped dead in their tracks. They has just run into a dead-end alley. This night was just going to get worse and worse, wasn't it? Looking back, Yassen narrowed his eyes and tugged Alex behind him, almost like he cared about protecting the boy. Looking over the ex-assassin's shoulder, Alex spotted what he guessed was what had made Yassen run. It was a giant wolf, bigger than any either of them had ever seen, with dark brown fur and bright green eyes.

"Don't you have a gun?!" Alex hissed as they backed farther away.

"Yes, but this is too crowded an area. One shot and everyone would know."

"Which means we're dead meat. You'd rather not be caught than die at the hands of a wolf?!"

"No. I have a silencer, but I need time." Alex perked up at that.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but I could buy you time." Yassen didn't take his eyes off the wolf but Alex could feel the incredulousness radiate off of him.

"No." What Yassen really meant by that comment, Alex supposed, was, 'Are you _insane_?!'

"Trust me." Alex ducked out from behind Yassen, "I trusted you, so now you trust me. That's how trust works, isn't it?" Like how the boy knew he was going to regret his choice, the man knew he was going to regret what he said next.

"Yes, but be careful." The words slipped out before he could stop them. Alex didn't seem to notice, too focused on the wolf to comment.

"On three, look for cover so you can fix your gun." the younger ordered. Yassen wanted to protest, as he was usually the one giving the orders, but didn't. He knew Alex was right, but the boy was still slow from his drunkeness. One false move and Alex would die. He would have to work fast, as there was no way or time to convince Alex to not do it.

"One..." The wolf seemed to feel the tension in the air, where it stopped and its ears twitched.

"Two..." The wolf crouched, just like they were, ready to run or leap at the first sign.

"THREE!" The males leapt to opposite sides as the wolf leapt at them, missing both just barely. It skidded, its claws creating sparks against the ground, and snarled. Alex took off, distracting it, but didn't exit the alleyway. He needed to make sure the wolf came after him instead of Yassen. The wolf glanced between the two before deciding the one that had run would be more fun to catch.

Unfortunately, it had rained earlier that evening, so Alex, with all his luck and his drunkeness, managed to slip when he was trying to run. He landed face-first on the ground, breaking his nose, and struggled to stand. It was too late, as the wolf was on him in mere seconds, clawing at his back and biting at his throat.

Seconds after that it whined in pain and paused in its attack, running off and allowing Alex to breathe as much as he could with his throat in tatters. Yassen was then by his side and helping him up, speaking in Russian, most likely cursing him. Alex only grinned in response, then squeak-coughed as the man took the boy into his arms.

"You're too injured to go home and the hospital would ask questions. I have to bring you home with me." Alex wanted to protest, but with his throat in tatters and quickly losing consciousness (from blood loss or pain, he didn't know), he couldn't. At least he got his escape, even if it wasn't in the way he wanted...


	2. Chapter 2

Werewolf Rider (Rewritten)

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

He felt some of the worst he ever been when he awoke. He wanted to throw up but in doing so it would hurt his stabbing-pain throat, so he just turned over and buried his head into the pillows. Wait, how was he in a bed?! And what happened after he went to the pub?! Quickly sat up but when his head was attacked by a pounding headache, he laid back down. The most he could make out was that he was in a nice room with one door and window. Outside it was night and crickets chirped, hurting his head even more.

"Shut up." he growled at them, pulling the pillow over his head in an attempt to get the chirping to stop. There was a sudden creak and the chirping immediately became softer, making Alex pull away the pillow in confusion. At the window, moonlight shining on him, was Yassen Gregorovich. Alex blinked, then hid his head again.

"Tell me this is an illusion caused by my hangover. _Please_." Yassen chuckled.

"I wish, little Alex. Do you need a trash can?"

"No I do f*cking not!" he spoke in a whisper, trying to not irritate his vocal chords. His stomach suddenly rumbled in protest, making the boy turn green, "On second thought-!" With swift steps Yassen took a trash can that was in the corner and held it beside the bed, where Alex threw up. Even after the contents of his stomach were gone he dry-heaved for a while.

"...So this isn't a dream or hallucination."

"It is not, little Alex." A wet cloth was placed on the boy's forehead, rubbing away the sweat, "You have only been out for an entire day, after all."

"I have?" With his calm response, Alex wondered if he was in shock at all, "And how are you still alive?"

"Do you not remember?" Alex thought back, he could actually remember most of what had happened. Things got fuzzy when Yassen started dragging him, though.

"I do, but then you got all worried and I don't remember anything after."

"I see." Yassen took the cloth and the trash can away, cleaning both before he came back, also with a chair and a cup of water. Setting the chair beside the bed and giving Alex the glass, along with the trash can and putting the newly-wet cloth back on the Brit's forehead, the Russian continued, "It was a wolf, strange and larger than I have ever seen. It chased and cornered us, before you had the idea to distract it." Yassen met Alex's eyes coldly, "Do you know how stupid that was? By the time I brought you here I was thinking of calling the hospital from all the blood you had lost." Alex took the time to swallow the water before answering.

"You could have left me to die." Alex spoke quietly, "Why did you help me?" Yassen's gaze softed, something Alex had never seen before.

"You may act like an adult, but you are still a child. I care for you, _мой друг_."

"What does that mean?"

"'My friend' in Russian."

"How long am I going to be here? And why do you care for me?" Yassen paused, taking the cloth and glass and placing them on the bedside table.

"I do not know. Your neck, not to mention your back, was badly hurt. As for caring about you... I've cared since you were born."

"Did you know John was a double-agent?"

"Yes. I was one of the first people to see you, Alex. You were such a beautiful child and Helen even allowed me to hold you. Did you know that I was the only one who could change you without having you cry? I was even there when your parents died. I was the 'nanny' they left you with, really." Alex stared at the ex-assassin in shock.

"...Really? Then why did you allow me to be taken in by Ian? Why didn't you watch over me, take me in as your own?"

"I could not. With the death of John Rider, I was put under the metaphorical microscope to make sure I wasn't going to turn against them as well. I could not take care of you like that, Alex, and I had no legal custody of you. Only Ian did, so I never had a choice." Alex frowned.

"What were they like? My parents, I mean?" Alex had accepted the reality of talking with a living ghost that had nearly killed him several times, and yet he felt that Yassen wouldn't harm him. He had the chance to when the boy wasn't drunk and even when he was supposedly 'dead,' but didn't. Alex knew from all of that that Yassen wouldn't hurt him and had been through some of the stuff he had, so the boy put his trust in the Russian.

"Hmm..." Yassen leaned back in his chair, his eyes never leaving Alex's, "Helen had your hair and your humor. No matter the situation she always made a smart remark, ones that made even _me_ laugh sometimes. As for John, you look almost like him, especially with the eyes, and you have his calm head. Just like Helen, he always kept his calm, no matter the situation."

"I didn't take anything from Ian, I'm sure."

"You would be surprised." Yassen leaned forward with a smile, almost unnoticable smile, "Ian had the same sense of humor Helen did, where they always got on John's nerves when they were together. You would not believe how many times John tried to kill/maim his brother for it."

"Mmm..." Alex stifled a yawn, trying not to hurt his throat, and Yassen noticed.

"You should be getting some sleep, Alex."

"But I slept a whole day already."

"You are tired. Have some sleep, okay? In the morning we will talk more." Alex's eyes were trying to drift shut.

"Stay...please." Yassen took his hand.

"I will be here when you wake up. I promise." Alex finally drifted to sleep and Yassen sighed. The pill he had slipped into Alex's drink had taken a while to affect the boy, but now he would hopefully feel better. Unknown to the young Brit, Yassen had been called into the room several times by Alex's screams of pain and comforted the child the best he could. The ex-assassin wasn't sure if he was hurting because of nightmares or something worse, but tried his best to ease the pain.

He hadn't lied when he had said he cared for Alex. At first it had been friendship, but now he wasn't so sure. With Alex's involvement in the spy world and his faked death, Yassen had time to think over his relationship with the boy, only to come to a disturbing conclusion: Over the recent times they met, Yassen's feelings grew for the boy to the point he considered loving him, and not in a fatherly or friendly way. No, he, a 36-year-old man, was in love with his mentor's 15-year-old son. How messed up was that?

He couldn't let Alex know, or the boy would leave. It was hard enough staying away for nearly a year, he wouldn't be able to stay away again while keeping his emotions in check. It was strange to think, but he hoped Alex felt the same.

* * *

Like Yassen had promised, he was there when Alex woke up. But to the boy's surprise, the man was asleep, lying his head and arms on the table. Deciding to let him sleep and feeling extremely hungry, Alex slipped out of bed and into the hallway beyond.

As he searched the house, he found it simple. It seemed to be in a more upper-class part of London, not far from the pub, with many rooms. Mostly there were guest rooms, his room, and Yassen's room (along with a few bathrooms) on the second floor. Heading down, there was the kitchen, a living room, a gym, (a few more bathrooms) and a patio looking at the beautiful backyard. For such a large house it only had a medium-sized backyard, only big enough for maybe a small playground set or enough for a dog to have plenty of exercise.

After searching around Alex went into the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge. Opening it, he found it stocked with food and his mouth watered. Almost like an animal he tore into the food, gobbling up whatever he could find. He was still eating when Yassen awoke, panicked at not finding Alex in bed, and searched the house for him.

"What are you doing?" Alex looked out of the fridge and the man while tearing into a hot dog.

"What does it look like?" Alex went back to raiding the fridge. Yassen, curious, moved to get a better view. Not only was his recently stocked fridge trashed, but Alex seemed to only be eating the meat. Even the raw bacon and hamburger, which made Yassen a little queasy. Not enough to be noticable, but enough for him to wonder how crazy Alex had become.

"You're out of meat." the boy pointed out after finishing, yawning, "And now I want another nap." He paused, eyes widening, "...Why did I just eat raw meat?"

"I have no idea." Alex sank into a kitchen chair as Yassen closed the door, noting to clean the appliance later, "You haven't done this before, have you?"

"Bloody h*ll not, but I feel fine." Alex rested a hand on his stomach as he leaned his head into his free hand, "What is wrong with me?"

"I do not know." Yassen place a hand on Alex's head, running his fingers through his hair. This got a strange response from Alex. Instead of swatting the Russian's hand away he leaned into the touch, a foot tapping vigorously on the floor. Raising an eyebrow, he scratched harder and faster. Alex leaned more into it and his foot tapped faster. This gave Yassen an idea of what was going on, even if he didn't like it. Taking his hand away, Alex leaned over so far in trying to get more of it that he fell out of the chair, snapping him out of the daze he had fallen into. His head whipped up and around, searching for threats and why he was on the floor.

"Well, little Alex, it seems you are a werewolf."

"Don't joke with me and how did I end up on the floor?"

"I am telling the truth. You leaned into my touch when I began scratching your head and ate all of my meat. I would say that is evidence enough." Alex met his eyes with a glare Yassen could have sworn that they flashed a golden-brown color, if only for a second.

"I'm not a werewolf." Alex hissed, feeling defensive, "Werewolves are out-of-control, will hurt anyone or thing they see, and are _myths_." Yassen shook his head, taking Alex's arms and helping the boy up.

"Not if you know what you are doing. You have to stay in my care until your throat is better, anyway, so I will prove it to you." Alex's face grew red, whether it was from anger, a blush, or both, Yassen couldn't tell.

"... _Fine_. But I'll prove to you that there are no such things as werewolves."

"We will see."

* * *

 _ **Next chapter here! And if I made any mistakes, TELL ME! As for now, READ & REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Werewolf Rider (Rewritten)

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

"Sorry for nearly tearing apart your fridge."

"No worries." Yassen came in after taking out the last bag of garbage, of which there had been seven. Alex may have ate the meat, but that didn't mean he didn't eat it with different things. The only things he didn't eat it with were vegetables, and there was only enough of them to fill a single small drawer.

"You'll need to go grocery shopping."

"I know." The Russian paused at the sink, turning to see Alex out of the corner of his eye. The boy had returned to the table, but hadn't done anything. In fact, Yassen had been positive Alex would have done something to prove him wrong about being a werewolf, as the Russian suspected.

"Is something bothering you?" Alex looked up.

"Just thinking about what you said, with being a werewolf. I know I said that I would prove you wrong, but thinking on it now, I think you're right. Why else would I live meat like that and want to take a nap?" Alex yawned as if to reinforce his words, his eyes drooping. The ex-assassin frowned.

"You should not be tired, not so soon after waking up." _Especially not after I made you go to sleep so you could get some rest._

"Mmm..." Alex shook his head, trying to get awake, "I don' kno' why 'm tired..." Alex slid off of his chair and table, not hitting the ground only because Yassen caught him. Even through the boy's clothing the man could feel Alex's heat. It made him flinch, but he left to take the boy to his room. It wasn't the first time since they had been there that Alex had gotten a sudden fever, with it disappearing just as quickly.

When Yassen tried to put Alex in bed, the Brit was gripping tightly to his shirt and wouldn't let go. Sighing, he sat on the bed, keeping Alex in his arms. Freeing one, he rubbed his fingers through Alex's hair, causing the teen to cuddle closer to the Russian and the man to smile. He dropped it, though, when he remembered why Alex was in his arms in the first place. Using his free hand he began to undress Alex to help the boy cool off, but was stopped when Alex cried out.

In the grips of a nightmare, Alex's eyes flashed open to a golden-brown and he pinned Yassen to the bed, taking the ex-assassin by surprise. He leaned into Yassen's face while keeping the man's wrists down, snarling. If he had been thinking Alex was a werewolf before, this was proof. But he wasn't prepared for the snarling to stop, handing to grip his shirt, and Alex to tuck his face into the man's chest.

 **"Scared..."** Alex's voice had another layer to it, like two were talking at once, but the tone and fear behind it were the same. Slowly Yassen moved his hands to rub the younger's back soothingly. He hadn't slept since finding Alex and wasn't about to, not while the boy needed him. He could put off sleep for another day if needed, as long as Alex wanted his comfort (despite the uncomfortable position he was in, his back on the bed with his feet on the floor).

"I'm here..." He wasn't used to soothing others or using conjunctions, but he would take a chance on Alex.

 **"Hurts..."** he whimpered.

"What does?" Yassen didn't seen any injuries, but he could be wrong...

 **"All over..."**

"Growing pains?" Alex nodded. More like transformation pains, in a way. The boy whimpered again and his nails dug into Yassen's chest. The ex-assassin suppressed a wince but felt horrible at Alex's plight, holding him close. So this was what was happening when he got the sudden fevers. If only there was something the Russian could do...

 **"Sorry..."** murmured the werewolf suddenly, shifting slightly, **"Didn't mean to attack..."**

"It's fine, just settle down. Moving might cause you to hurt worse." Alex did as he was told, resting on Yassen's chest. They stayed like that for the rest of the day, both awake to the fullest. It was when the fever began to decrease that the werewolf fell asleep. Once it was completely gone Alex woke up.

"What the-?!" Alex jumped away from the ex-assassin, allowing Yassen to sit up, his back aching in protest.

"Why the h*ll was I laying on you?! And in my room, no less!"

"You had a fever. Do you remember falling asleep in the kitchen?" Alex paused.

"A little. I also remember falling asleep when I didn't want to last night. Was that a fever, too?" Yassen gave a slight smile, amused and surprising Alex.

"Not exactly."

"...You drugged me, didn't you." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, but only to keep you calm." Alex narrowed his eyes.

"You think I'm calm? I haven't been calm since I got here!" Yassen's face fell back to emotionless.

"My point exactly. If I had not drugged you, you would have caused trouble and I did not have time for that. I needed to prepare my house to take care of you until you healed, especially now that the werewolf has made an appearance."

"It has?" Alex gave Yassen a questioning look.

"It kept me pinned to the bed since morning." Yassen's lips twitched, as if to smile again, but didn't. The Englishman (teen, actually) looked out the window to see the sun having set, a dark blue covering most of the sky, the moon hovering above all. It wasn't full now, but it would be in a month's time. Alex wasn't looking forward to it.

"You know the way trust works, don't you?" Alex went over to the window, "You trust me, I trust you. But since you drugged me, that has damaged my trust in you, which means you can't completely trust me, either."

"...I see." Yassen stood, "Well, I will be going out to get more food for dinner. You are allowed to roam the house as you please except for my room. That is off-limits. You can go to the backyard, but do not leave the house." The Russian paused at the doorway, "And please take a bath."

* * *

It was a few minutes after his temporary caretaker had left that Alex decided to do as Yassen had asked. His nose and body also asked, but he had ignored them until now.

Entering the bathroom, he found that it was a bit fancy, even for the house. To his right was a shower, in front of him was a jacuzzi, and to his left was the sink, counter, cabinets, and toilet. Behind the jacuzzi and above the counter were giant mirrors, each so large that they created a dizzying effect if you looked into either one. Their reflections of each other over and over created a neverending tunnel that Alex wasn't keen on looking at.

Checking to make sure he had soap and shampoo, along with a towel, Alex started up the jacuzzi and undressed. Right now he felt only the need to relax and wrap his head around everything. He hadn't had a chance to yet. As he waited for the tub to fill, he sat on the edge of it and shivered at its coldness. In a way, it reminded him of the stupid ex-assassin that refused to leave his mind.

It had only been recently, before any of this happened, that Alex had been thinking about Yassen. It had been when he was thinking of having a relationship with someone and, somehow, Yassen had been the first one he had thought of. He had shook his head, dispersing the image and wondering why he had thought of the dead man while thinking about love. Yassen had killed his uncle and was twice his age, for Pete's sake! Why and how would he fall in love or even _think_ about loving such a man?!

And yet, now that he was stuck around the ex-assassin, Alex couldn't help but feel strange, emotionally and physically. He guessed the physical part was because of what Yassen said was there werewolf, but that didn't explain his feelings. Alex rubbed his face in irritation as he thought about how his feelings had changed. When Yassen had killed his uncle, he had felt anger (though not as much as he thought he would have) and revenge. When Yassen saved him the first time, he felt grateful. When he had cornered Yassen on the yacht, his anger was nearly completely gone, replaced by conflicting feelings of revenge and not wanting to hurt the man that saved him. And when he saw Yassen get shot on Air Force One, Alex was saddened and grateful.

But after he had learned that the Russian trained under his father, his feelings went into a spiral. He was shocked, curious, deep sorrow, and a need to thank Yassen. He had the chance now, to confess those feelings to Yassen and ask him more about his parents, but his jaded outlook prevented that. He felt that he could trust the ex-assassin, but his spy instincts needed more convincing.

He turned off the water when the jacuzzi was full and slid himself into the warm water, still thinking. His feelings were still a jumbled mess, even now. He wanted to hug Yassen, glad that he was alive, strangle him for frightening the boy (how was the Brit supposed to know he survived?!), and just cuddle up to him. The last one made him blush and shake his head.

"I don't like Yassen in _that_ way." Alex told himself, "But I never thought about my attractions, though..." Thinking back, he found that he hadn't been attracted to girls _or_ boys. Not once, unlike the other boys, so why did he feel so attached ( _not_ attracted, Alex made that _very_ clear) to Yassen? Was it because he looked good? Alex could see it, both genders falling for the man, but he knew that wasn't it. He definitely knew it wasn't sexual, so was it because of his personality, their connected lives?

Yassen had been a part of his life since before he was born and even after that. But it wasn't the memories that brought up the feeling again, it was thinking about him. Alex just wanted the Russian to hold him, never leave him, kiss him- He interrupted his train of thought and blushed at the last one.

 _Image totally uneeded!_ But he did admit that he _might_ be in denial. Either a dirty mind or one in love could make images like he was thinking, and he was pretty sure his mind wasn't dirty. Jaded, but not dirty. Without how much he had been blushing, he thought to look down and frowned, another blush crossing his cheeks.

"Great. That's another thing I'll have to clean up." he sighed, but in imagining himself with Yassen, he noticed the most important thing was that the ex-assassin never left. Not the kissing, not the holding, but just never leaving. He knew why; people died around him all the time and he tried to distance himself, but he really wanted them to stay with him. He didn't want to be alone...

* * *

 _ **Sorry if the ending is off, they're OOC, and anything else in this chapter. I'm not sure if I'll raise the rating later, but I might. Anyway, read & review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Werewolf Rider (Rewritten)

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

When he finally exited the jacuzzi, he turned his head around to examine the scars he got from the wolf. Looking in the back mirror, they were as bad as Yassen had described. The one on his back was large but not as dark as the one on the back of his throat. That one looked almost like a ragged tattoo. Alex shivered, wondering just how he survived such a bite. He had the luck of the devil, some said, but even _he_ couldn't have been _that_ lucky. And yet here he stood, alive and well.

Ignoring it all for now, Alex wrapped a towel around his waist and dried his hair. He felt that Yassen wouldn't do anything to him while he was naked, he was nearly certain. _Nearly_ being the key word, as Yassen could also be unpredictable, but Alex decided to risk it. Once his hair was dry, he went downstairs to see if the man was back yet. Sure enough he was, stocking the refrigerator with tons of meat. When Alex reached the bottom of the stairs, Yassen looked up. The Russian only raised an eyebrow before going back to work.

"Really?" the man asked, "You do know it's freezing outside right now, do you not?" Glancing at the nearest window, Alex saw it was covered in frost.

"It's the middle of spring!" he said incredulously.

"Spring can be as cold as winter sometimes, but nowhere near as cold as Russia's." That made the boy pause.

"...What was Russia like?" This made Yassen pause.

"...You do not wish to know."

"I do." Alex leaned on the counter, looking at the ex-assassin, "If we're going to trust each other, then we might as well know each other's backgrounds."

"Then may I asked about that scar on your chest?" Having finished putting all the food away, the man closed the refrigerator and gave his full attention to Alex. The teen thought for a minute, then sighed.

"I would be a hypocrite if I didn't tell you. After what happened on Air Force One, I followed your words and went to Scorpia. Was this before or after you knew my father was-?"

"After. I sent you there for a reason, one I will reveal once you are finished." Alex huffed, but continued.

"They recruited me after a few captures, one of which nearly drowned me. I was sent to Malagosto and trained, then went on my first mission: to kill Mrs. Jones."

"As she is still alive, I believe you did not accomplish what you set out to do." Alex gave a sharp laugh.

"You can say that again. I actually did well on firing guns, but not so well when it involved human targets. Jones even said that if the glass shield hadn't been there, I still wouldn't have shot her. After that, I was made a double agent with Scorpia's new plan coming up."

"Invisible Sword." Yassen looked away, "All I knew about it was that it pertained to killing children. You know how I feel about that, which is why I asked you to go there. I knew you could stop it." To his surprise, Alex didn't snap at him. In fact, it made the teenager smile.

"Only you." Alex went on with his story, "Like you wanted, I stopped the plan and defeated Scorpia, at least for the time being. But then they sent a sniper after me. You see the aftermath."

"I am sorry." murmured the man, who sounded sincerely sorrowful, "I never meant for you to nearly die." The boy absent-mindedly rubbed his thumb over the scar.

"Just as well that you did." Alex told him, "If I hadn't been in the hospital, I would have never gotten involved with Ark Angel. At least, not in time."

"Do you not get any rest between missions?"

"I wish. As soon as I get healed I'm sent off to the next mission or get involved somehow. The reason why I got interested with Cray was because I saw _you_. You were the reason I managed to save the world." Yassen reached over and touched Alex's bare left shoulder.

"And your shoulder? I see bullet scars, but this one was burned."

"That also came from Scorpia in the same mission. I was trying to stop their plan high in the air and my shoulder got doused in fuel and flames." Alex shrugged the man's hand off.

"As for your question on Russia, it depends on where you live. When I was young, younger than you, I lived in a village named Estrov. If you look for it, even with magnified maps, you will not find it. It was wiped off the earth after a biodisaster."

"Is that why you were so nervous during Stormbreaker?"

"Yes. I never wish to get involved with a bioterror mission because it brings back memories, both good and bad."

"Then why did you accept Stormbreaker?" Yassen paused.

"...I had a strange feeling, one that I have trusted all my life. It told me to accept the mission, even if I did not wish to." The ex-assassin gave a small smile, "Now I am glad I did, as I managed to meet you."

"Can I ask you something?" When the Russian nodded, Alex went on, "What happened to Estrov?" Yassen sighed.

"The people who lived there except the children worked at a nearby laboratory. It was to create a more powerful version of anthrax, but was under the guise of creating pesticide. However, there was an accident at the plant and the virus was released." Alex was shocked to see the elder shudder before he continued, "My parents immediately searched for me and gave me an antidote, one that made me immune to the deadly virus. My father was shot to death in front of me and my mother sent me away with provisions, and helicopters descended on my village. The project, which was for the government, and the village were completely destroyed."

"You're the sole survivor." Alex placed a hand on Yassen's back, his eyes reflecting sadness.

"That was just the beginning of my journey, but I do not want to explain the rest right now." A smile suddenly came to the man's face, "I remember, when I was little, I wanted to either be an astronaut or a helicopter pilot. Those were my dreams."

"You certainly made one come true." the younger agreed, "You saved me while piloting a helicopter."

"That I did." Alex let his hand drop and silence settled.

"...I just had a strange thought." spoke the boy, "If the government tried to destroy your village, they would have known about you, right? Didn't they go after you?"

"Yes, but I avoided them. That was also part of the reason that I changed my name." Alex wasn't surprised that his name wasn't the real one.

"What is it?"

"Yasha."

"Yasha Gregorovich..." the name rolled off of his tongue and he grinned, "I can't really see you with that name because it sounds more feminine, and the only feminine thing about you is your body."

"How so?" Yassen raised an eyebrow.

"You have the body of a dancer." Alex gestured, "Your body is lithe and strong, hiding how deadly you can be."

"Well, that really _is_ my name."

"How did you get the name Yassen, then?"

"That's another story for another time. You should get dressed before we eat. The closet in your room is already filled with clothes, including a sweatshirt and sweatpants for tonight." Alex nodded and went to the stairs before pausing.

"Are they your clothes?"

"No. However, I did not measure you while you were asleep. I took a look at the tags in your clothes while I was treating you and bought them while you were out."

"Yeah, that _definitely_ doesn't sound faintly creepy."

"Just get dressed."

"I'm going, I'm going..."

* * *

 _ **The next chapter! I got this all from the books and Alex Rider Wiki (because it's been a while since I read them), but if I made a mistake, please tell me! Also, I think it was Alex's left shoulder that was burned during Scorpia, okay? And before I forget, the bathroom is mostly real. It's actually based on one of my grandma's bathrooms, except her's has two closets in it.**_

 _ **Anyway, read & review!**_


End file.
